


A Necessity

by lovinkitties



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Blackmail, Bukkake, Come Eating, Deepthroating, Drugged Luffy, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Facials, Feet Fuck, French Kissing, Gangbang, Hair Pulling, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Toys, Triple Penetration, Unspoken Death Threats, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinkitties/pseuds/lovinkitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When given the choice to offer up your humanity for the people you love...will you? Because he will, having done so countless times before, and they despised the thought, looking on in horror as their captain did what was necessary to get them out of this sticky situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Necessity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone Imma give a quick heads-up, this fic is dark, and not anything like the fluffyness you’ve experienced before, this is my inner self mwuahahah, kidding, but who doesn’t love to see our favourite senchou broken bloody and bruised ;) 
> 
> This is something I whipped up quickly and isnt as in depth as I intended it to be....maybe I’ll come back to this sometime and change things up haha ^^ 
> 
> In all seriousness, please look at the tags, again, if you don’t like anything / anything triggers you written above or are unable to stomach it, then please be as kind to withdraw from this beast, because it’s horrible. If I tagged something incorrectly please tell so, for I’ll be able to change it then. 
> 
> Also, yes this actually has a plot, but this is what my mind produced for now. maybe this will gain more parts later? I’m not sure. For now enjoy the ending. 
> 
> This is set just before the Alabasta arc, and after Chopper joined.

His hair was pulled back and kisses were feverishly planted against his throat while the male under him continued pounding his ass, the boy’s low moans of ecstasy filled the air reeking of sweat and sex and his eyes rolled back when another dick pushed down his sore throat, three cocks filling him to the brim as his own occasionally rubbed against the man's pelvis, bound tightly by letter straps.

Thick fingers caressed his drugged nipples, high pitched moans reverberating around another fulfilled cock, which made way for a new one when sticky seed was shot off down his abused orifice. Hushed words were spoken directly against his ear shell, tongue tracing behind. 

"Good boy, swallow our juice like the cumslut you are." The male shuddered, the guy on top of him pulling raven locks back further, pounding his ass in an unsteady rhythm. He was never empty, when the man under him went out, the one above would thrust in fiercely, making his hole clamp down while his dick twitched in pleasure. Saliva leaked out around the corners of another dick, his tongue pressed down and rubbed by the enormous size.

"Mhhm" The rest of his sanity almost left him, the dick from the man under him milking his prostate. His manhood drooled down the other's pelvis in delight. He got turned around, his back falling limp against the man's chest, the man on top pounding his ass even deeper as his legs were pulled back and a tongue swirled teasingly against his own. 

A green syringe. The boy's eyes widened.

"Mhplmmhs nmhot amgmain" he whined against the man's mouth. His glans had swollen even further, becoming an angry crimson when after the injection a small lick was given up his frenulum. His nipples got the same treatment, becoming stiffer. A rough suck on both made him arch his back in desperation. 

The muscle was pulled out from its crevice and stretched tight. Glossed eyes following the syringe down he mewled as the drugs increased the ache in his gut, his mouth tingling as soon as the man's tongue invaded him yet again. 

"You've become such a slut, Straw hat." His head lulled back against the man's teasing kisses down his neck, humming in the other man's mouth. His resistance had faltered ever since they brought in the aphrodisiacs, his cock having been teased for hours on end and then neglected all together, using him as they deemed fit. "Do you want us to touch it?" A rough hand slid over his pelvis and he shuddered as two more cocks rubbed over his hardened nipples, precum oozing on his areolas. The two men stopped their thrusts and he whined loudly when the one above stopped kissing him too. 

Turning away his head in shame, the boy's cheeks shone brightly at his humiliating display. 

The man chuckled against his ear. "I take it that's a yes, huh boy?" he kissed the younger’s earlobe. "You'll have to beg for it, slut" another cock widened his cum laden throat, his mouth sucking fiercely to get more stimulus. 

"Hmmh." The one above him drew back and licked Luffy’s hips, trailing down towards his inner thighs and pecking his perineum. If only he would trail up and suckle his balls and kiss his cock, he needed it so much. His hips bucked up in desperation. The younger male couldn’t take it anymore, for the first time in a long while his resolve had failed him, his mind grew blank, and as cocks caressed and writhed everywhere on his body, his face filled with the musky smell that came with it he begged around the one fucking his throat. 

"Hpmhlehms mlhet mhh mhhomge." another cock rested against his balls but when he bucked his hips they were simply held down, unable to move he moaned as the vibrations made hot spunk shoot down his parched throat, the dick drawing out with a pop and replaced by a new one waiting to receive the same treatment. 

"What was that, straw-hat? You want to be teased more?" Luffy mewled around another dick as two shot off over his face and stomach. Both in and outside his body were filled with cum, he lost track of how many mariners there were, and how many times they came inside him, but he felt full. "We'd gladly oblige" a boisterous laugh escaped the guy’s chest. 

When the next one spilled down his throat his mouth got some rest. Fingers lightly scraped over his dripping dick a few times, moans leaked out of his orifice, unable to stop them. After that they violently stroked his frenulum and a ridiculously load mewl left his overused mouth. 

"Gaarghh" he arched his back, but the fingers wouldn’t relent. And when he was close, groaning and his dick wet with smeared precum they stopped. Another whine rose up from his chest. 

"You're moaning deliciously, too bad we can't let you come." He heard the snicker in that voice and his eyes rolled back in despair. A few dicks continued their quest to relieve themselves on his body, rubbing on his soles and between his toes, making them slick with precum. Some grinded against his armpits and nipples and made his face drown in thick snotty semen. The man on top of him teased his balls, suckling them and licking them torturously slow. He bucked his hips up, trying to get more friction. But it was impossible, they teased him with their tongues and their members, licking, sucking and grinding all over his body. The man on top gave a tentative lick to his glans and he lost it. 

"Aghh p-please, no more, please." He couldn’t help but whine as his mouth got stuffed again, the man on top went back to pounding his abused ass, would this torture ever end? How’d he sink this low, to let a few mariners screw with his head like this? Appalled at the thought that these sicko’ss would hurt his crew like they had done to him, and gathering his will, the straw hats’ captain held out for a little longer. 

"You'll only come when we want you to, the more you complain, the more drugs your weeping dick will get, understood?" The man nibbled his earlobe, breathing down his sensitized neck. "Your meat doesn’t deserve any pleasure, you're here to please us, we won't touch it again until we're satisfied with your service." Luffy shuddered but hummed around the member currently fucking his throat raw, he was rougher than the others were. 

"Ahh boss, his mouth is amazing, I want to use him forever." The male twitched and shot off down the boy's throat, Luffy choking on the thick semen it produced. 

"Swallow it, slut, don't let your food go to waste." The "boss" kissed his ear shell, ordering him from the side. It was hard to swallow and some of it spilled onto the sperm that had caked over, giving him a fresh dose. The "boss" turned his head sideways and pushed his tongue in the boy’s mouth, licking inside his crevice and tangling their tongues together. The male was lost in pleasure, he would be doomed to service them forever. And some perverse part of him didn’t mind, it craved more cocks, wanted to be filled up with cum, wanted to kiss, suck and lick everything they had to offer. When did he get so lost? 

Images of his crew back in the cells danced across his vision, Nami’s shrieking voice piercing his eardrums, yelling at them, Zoro holding back an angry chopper, telling him to accept it, Luffy was doing this for their sake, he wouldn’t let anyone dishonour his request. Sanji’s cigarette got crushed between his fingers, and as the young captain’s eyes slowly shifted back into the drugged haze these bastards left him in, fresh tears welled up in them.

Just a little longer, this day would be over soon. He just had to numb himself like before. 

The "boss" licked Luffy's sensitive tongue and sucked it tantalizingly slow, the boy mewling in delight and breaking off for more air after. His eyes had lost their focus again and he groaned as his lips were teased. 

"This is what you want us to do to that filthy piece of flesh, right?" The elder deepened the kiss, their muscles intertwined and danced against each other, he licked up Luffy's tongue, nibbling it. The younger male was getting dizzy, the pleasure of being pounded so hard and making out with his drugged up mouth made his cock jerk and the belts strain against its base. 

The "boss" still lying underneath him noticed this and after the male on top spilled his hot seed inside the younger’s ass, stilled and drew out he gave the signal to cease all stimulation yet again. 

Luffy drooled and writhed against a mess of tangled limbs and sweaty bodies, salty tears rolled down subciounciously as he had been denied yet again. 

He went limp, faintly hearing the slapping noises of people jerking off, his dazed mind barely registered it, and as they came over his lithe frame the urge to release became unbearable. 

"He’s a good cum-toilet, look at how much semen his abdomen has stored" Another male above him pressed the slight bulge in his stomach and a few spurts of semen spurted out, to which boisterous laughter filled the room and certain eyes glared daggers. 

"His body craves our hot cock milk" Snickers were shared between fellow mariners and his hazy mind slowly blocked out their voices. "He looks like a cow." 

"The infamous straw-hat Luffy, reduced to this pathetic little cum-whore" A cock was slapped against his face, and the faint sound of a crack in the wall filled his drugged head. 

... _Everyone _...__

__"Guys, do you see how red his dick is, I think it might burst." A few more cocks joined the first, rubbing against his nose and lips. A hand ran through his raven locks. "We still aren't done yet, slut. Show our cocks some love with your fuckhole." Half-lidded eyes landed on the various faces snickering down at him. A vibrator was slipped inside his ass with ease and turned on low._ _

__"We'll fuck your mouth until just _seeing _our cocks makes you cum." His head was pulled back roughly and another member shoved against his swollen lips. "Open your fuckhole, show me that slutty tongue, boy." His cheeks burned and his jaw ached but he complied nonetheless, drunk on lust. His jaw unclenched itself and his tongue hung out, the bastard tapping his dick against the sensitive muscle, saliva and precum dripping off his throbbing flesh as the moisture was rubbed into his taste buds.___ _

____"Aghhn." He wanted to sneer at these assholes to go away, just let him go back to his cell and masturbate endlessly. But there were a few problems.._ _ _ _

____For one the drugs they gave him only got out of his system by the people that gave them._ _ _ _

____Then there's the fact that he promised he'd obey them for a week... as long as his nakama were safe he'd gladly sacrifice his body and dignity._ _ _ _

____Luffy's glossed over eyes drew shut._ _ _ _

____Multiple members were lined up on his face, rubbing across his eyes, jaws and nose, sharing his mouth as his tongue still hung out, he engulfed their cocks in his wet orifice, kissing and licking every member with smooth strokes of his sensitive tongue, the ones he couldn’t please rubbing off on his face, his mouth was sticky with semen, and his mind crumbled._ _ _ _

____Lastly he wanted more cock_ _ _ _


End file.
